herofandomcom-20200223-history
John McClane
John McClane is the main protagonist of the Die Hard film series. He is a NYPD cop who has the gift to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, getting involved in many terrorist attacks, that he often has to stop by himself. He is played by Bruce Willis. Biography His first appearance was as a streetwise and wisecracking cop who travels to Los Angeles on Christmas Eve in an attempt to get back together with his estranged wife, Holly. When he arrives at her office skyscraper where she works, the building is taken over by a team of thirteen highly organized European terrorists, led by the suave yet sinister Hans Gruber, played by Alan Rickman, who intends on a heist of $640,000,000 in negotiable bank bonds that are in the building's vault. Barefoot and armed only with his Beretta 92F service pistol, he kills them all and winds up dropping Gruber out a thirty story high window when he attempts to kill Holly. His second appearance was in Die Hard 2: Die Harder, exactly one year later, where he took on a group of mercenaries who took over the Washington-Dulles International Airport in Washington, D.C. Holly was on one of the planes that the terrorists were forcing to circle around the runways, desparately low on fuel. McClane took on all the terrorists again and killed their leader, Colonel Stuart, by lighting a trail of fuel which caused their airplane to explode as it took off. McClane's next appearance is in Die Hard with a Vengeance, where he is down in the dumps. McClane has become an alcoholic since Holly left him and he is lower than ever. McClane is suspended from the force for some antics that are never specified but he is reinstated when terrorist mastermind Simon Gruber, played by Jeremy Irons, plants bombs all over New York City and threatens to detonate them unless he goes through his twisted game of nearly impossible riddles and tasks, which send him careening from one end of the city to the other in a race against time with a tough, hotheaded shopkeeper named Zeus Carver who played by Samuel L. Jackson. This is seemingly a revenge plot for his brother, but it is revealed to be a gold heist from the Federal Reserve. McClane kills Simon by shooting his helicopter down into some power lines. In the fourth film, McClane is now in his fifties and winds up getting drawn into a plot with a young hacker by a new breed of cyberterrorists to shut down the United States Government infrastructure and then rob it blind in the denounement. McClane winds up killing their leader, Thomas Gabriel, by shooting him through his own shoulder. In the fifth film he stops a nuclear weapons heist in Russia with his son, Jack. The sixth film is in the works where he fights Japanese terrorists who are presumably trying to rob the Nakatomi Corporation from the first film with his daughter, Lucy. He and Jack are going to kill Yuri Komarov and Irina Komarov. Category:Evil exterminators Category:Living Heroes Category:Law Enforcers Category:Martyr Category:Comedic Heroes Category:Parents Category:Fathers Category:Anti Hero Category:On & Off Heroes Category:Unwilling Hero Category:Movie Heroes Category:Christmas Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Life Saver Category:Fox Heroes Category:Halloween Heroes Category:Main Heros Category:1980's Debuts Category:Bald Heroes Category:Heroes who killed the villain Category:Trash-Talking Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Chaotic Good Category:Gunmen Category:Counter-Terrorism Leaders Category:The Chosen One Category:Special Agents Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Die Hard Heroes Category:Cops Category:Adult Heroes Category:Grumpy Heroes Category:Counter-Terrorists Category:Mature Category:Characters that go barefoot Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Divorced heroes Category:Heroic Karma Houdini